Reltih
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = |deleted = yes }} Goleomothil is an enormous, superbly developed, and ancient nation at 1055 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Goleomothil work diligently to produce Rubber and Lead as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Goleomothil has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Goleomothil allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Goleomothil believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Goleomothil will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Introduction Reltih is the ruler of Goleomothil and is currently a member of The Sweet Oblivion. His role is currently one of the Directors of Finance. The nation of Goleomothil was born at 5/12/2006 1:39:25 PM. Goleomothil has since grown to a peak rank of 43. New Pacific Order Goleomothil spent its first year in existence being relentlessly tech raided. Eventually Reltih decided to take refuge by joining an alliance and gained security with the New Pacific Order. Reltih first became a recruiter and later a mentor and banker for Pacifica. His final position was PCIA agent. After 6month as a Pacifican Reltih decided he could best serve another alliance and sought for another home. MultiColored Cross-X Alliance MCXA was chosen as Reltih's next alliance and he has, to this date, been serving in her best interests (199 Days days at time of writing). It was CWC12 who first invited him to join MCXA. Reltih's first role in MCXA was as Deputy Minister of Finance under DragonAspect. Halfway though the term, DragonAspect was forced to withdraw from his position as Minister of Finance and Reltih became interimm Minister of Finance. Reltih devoted his time as Minister of Finance to creating a new banking system to replace the inactive and inefficient one that was currently being used. Reltih was elected Minister of Finance for the next term and slowly began laying the new banking system in place. Ewatk was elected Minister of Finance for the following term and proceeded to complete the system. Adjustments were made but the core of it remained Reltih's doing. Since his time as Minister of Finance, Reltih started recruiting as well as being an Economic advisor to the young nations in the scorpion division. He then involved himself in the recent Mentor Program. On Feb 22nd, 2009 he resigned from the MultiColored Cross-X Alliance and with his friends founded The Sweet Oblivion. Category:Former member of New Pacific Order